


Polaris

by LilGreenAgamede



Series: Vivacity [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Characters and relationships to be added, Eobard is Meloni's dad for plot, Eobard's A+ parenting, Meloni-centric, Multi, Reach Apocalyse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilGreenAgamede/pseuds/LilGreenAgamede
Summary: A breeze whipped behind her along with a familiar vibrating noise.  “What are you doing back here?” she croaked, not even bothering to look at her biological father.“It’s not the right one yet,” he said.  “You’re still of use to me.”A match was lit in her heart at his words, a ball of rage growing in her chest.  “What do you mean?!” she snarled, whipping around.  But he was gone, small sparks of lightning dancing across the rubble the only sign of his being there previously.Meloni was sixteen and she was truly and utterly alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thought I'd give my hand a try and writing a longer work. I've had this piece in my head for a while and sat with it and I think I'm going to try it out.
> 
> I'm not the best at writing, especially fanfiction, so critique is always welcome.
> 
> I'm also not the best at writing on a regular schedule so it updates when it updates.

Meloni never knew her father.  Not really.  Granted, what little she saw of him was more than what she’d ever seen of her mother, but nonetheless, they were not close.  As soon as she’d been born she’d been whisked away and dumped on the Rogues.  Her father was just threatening enough to scare them into taking care of a newborn girl while he dealt with more pressing issues.  Namely, the state of the future, as he always claimed.

 

Glider was actually quite giddy about the child and took on most of the “mom” responsibilities, Peek-a-Boo stopping in every once in awhile while she could.  The boys generally didn’t stick around.  The Flash was dead and aliens were starting to take over the world via consumerism.  They had important work to do.  When Lisa felt like getting her hands dirty James found himself in charge of the little girl.  As Meloni got older, the various Rogues began to alternate taking care of her, somehow feeling more comfortable with a toddler than with an infant.

 

They never told Wally about their ward, despite working closely with him.  Oh no, Thawne had made it perfectly clear that Meloni’s existence was not to be revealed to the Flash family group.  His reminders were sparse, as he’d stop in every few months for a moment update on his daughter and then zoom back out.  The future wasn’t fixed yet.  He never revealed the urgency behind his mission, but each and every visit left the Rogues with a nasty feeling in the pits of their stomachs.

 

Meloni was five when the Reach started to bomb major cities.  Central and Keystone were on their hitlist.  A tip off from an old Light buddy gave Snart enough time to grab his ward, his sister, Mark, Digger, Mick, James, and Hartley and then secure themselves in a preprepared fallout bunker.

 

“Bunker” was a loose term; it was roughly the size of a warehouse.  Enough scouting trips later and when Meloni was six, they had enough spare wood and brick to separate off a “boys’ room” and a “girls’ room”.

 

Meloni was seven when she truly came to understand death.  James didn’t make it back from a scouting mission.  Coming to terms with the fact that someone she viewed as a father was never going to come back was difficult.  She lied around in bed a lot, refusing to believe it was real, as shielded as she was from the horrors on the surface.  It wasn’t until Leonard angrily dragged her to the surface for a glimpse of the desolation did everything sink in deep.

 

Thawne found them in their hideaway a few days later.  Meloni had nothing to say to him and mostly ignored his presence, but did notice her anxiety lift a bit when he mentioned that he’d added some anti-Reach tech to the hideaway.  They were getting smarter, he’d claimed, their tech advancing and what they had wasn’t going to cut it.  It was not yet time.  Then he disappeared again like he always did.

 

Hartley tried teaching her music to help with her growing resentment and anger as she got older, but soon realized that she best expressed herself through physical exertion.  He shouldn’t have been surprised, he told her as she cartwheeled around the living area.  She had speedster blood in her.  She might not be as fast as her father, but damned if she wasn’t moving all the time.

 

Mark and Hartley got taken down when she was twelve.  Mick had been with them and made it back.  They’d taken down a lot of the bugs, he said as Meloni treated his severe third-degree burns.  He’d laughed bitterly and called him heroes.  The burns were quick to infect.  Medical supplies were starting to become sparse and bacteria was rapidly evolving.  Mick was gone within a few days.

 

Weeks later her father visited for the second time since they’d sought shelter underground.  He upgraded their systems.  Meloni started her period for the first time while he was there.  She later told Leonard, as he prepared a warm compress for her stomach, of the strange disturbing leer she’d gotten from him during his brief stay.  Len didn’t say anything, but she’d grown to know his silent rage.  Her father was up to something, something that did not sit right with the former Captain Cold.  He promised her, nothing bad would happen to her on his watch.  A hard nudge and Digger was agreeing as well.  They were all each other had left.

 

She was fifteen and a half when she fucked up.  Len was out looking for supplies, a now daily occurrence that all three survivors took part in.  Normally they went out in pairs, but Digger had hurt his leg and Meloni claimed she needed to watch it for signs of infection.  Reminders of Mick were painful, so Len went out on his own despite the danger.

 

Puberty had its ups and downs.  With everyone’s efforts focused on survival, there were definitely certain things that had not been explained to Meloni.  She found herself with urges and needs that simple touches by herself would not satisfy.  Digger was all too happy to help her out, hurt leg be dammed.

 

He was thrown out into the rubble with a black eye and broken teeth when Len found out a few months later.  Only at Meloni’s instance that his life be spared for the moment did Digger get away from them alive.  Len led her back down to the shelter and pulled her into a fierce hug.  For the first time since Lisa’s death he cried.

 

A couple months later the cloaking tech failed.  Len and Meloni watched as the lights flickered and the shield shimmered as it faded away into nothingness.  It wouldn’t be long, so they grabbed what they could carry and headed out into the ruins of Central City.  They reached the outskirts undetected and huddled in a broken down townhouse as the sun set over an ashy wasteland.  For the first time in her life, Meloni felt fatigue as she leaned against planks of burned wood, her hand resting on her swollen belly.  It was cold and they couldn’t light a fire; the light would be sure to attract unwanted attention.

 

“Papa Len, I’m scared.”  Her voice was barely above a whisper.  The first words she’d spoken since they’d left the bunker.  Snart had no words left, just a reassuring squeeze of the hand.

 

Hours later he left to see if there was anything useful they could use in the nearby townhomes.

 

On her fifth day alone, despite the gentle stillness of the landscape, she knew he wouldn’t be coming back.  It was stupid, she knew, but she decided to double check the area just in case.  Five minutes was all it took for her find the cold gun in three pieces and a large dark stain in the ash.

 

A breeze whipped behind her along with a familiar vibrating noise.  “What are you doing back here?” she croaked, not even bothering to look at her biological father.

 

“It’s not the right one yet,” he said.  “You’re still of use to me.”

 

A match was lit in her heart at his words, a ball of rage growing in her chest.  “What do you mean?!” she snarled, whipping around.  But he was gone, small sparks of lightning dancing across the rubble the only sign of his being there previously.

 

Meloni was sixteen and she was truly and utterly alone.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think please!


End file.
